


Conséquences

by liloublack



Series: Millenium - mémoire cache [1]
Category: Millennium Trilogy - Stieg Larsson
Genre: F/M, Psychology
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liloublack/pseuds/liloublack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les réflexions de Lisbeth et de Mikael après leur premier intermède horizontal concernant les changements éventuels (ou non) dans leur relation et la vision qu'ils ont l'un de l'autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conséquences

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Conséquences  
>  **Pairing :** Mikael Blomkvist/Lisbeth Salander  
>  **Disclaimer :** Création de Stieg Larsson et propriété de ses ayant-droits.  
>  **Notes : **Se déroule dans le cadre du premier livre ("Les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes") avec une allusion au second volume.****

Lisbeth retourna dans sa chambre et enfila rapidement un slip et un T-shirt sans prendre le temps de se laver. Elle réfléchissait. Elle prit ses cigarettes sur la table de nuit et s'installa dans la cuisine devant la fenêtre, le temps de se préparer un café.  
  
Elle venait de coucher avec Michael Blomkvist. Il était le premier homme qui la touchait depuis ce Porc Sadique de Maître Niels Bjurman. Elle y avait pris plaisir.  
  
Dès qu'il s'était pointé à sa porte avec ses accusations — justifiées d'ailleurs — d'avoir fouiné son ordinateur, elle avait su que ça se produirait. Si le journaliste n'était ni spécialement beau ni extraordinairement sexy, il avait cet espèce de charme qui faisait tomber les femmes dans ses filets. Lisbeth ne s'était pas privée, d'autant qu'elle savait d'après l'ESP (1) qu'elle avait menée sur Blomkvist qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à une femme. S'il avait divorcé, c'était parce que son épouse n'avait pas toléré qu'il la trompe. La fidélité, pensait la jeune hacker, c'était comme le père Noël. Ça n'existait que parce qu'on voulait bien y croire. Kalle Blomkvist (2) avait une sexualité libérée, juste comme elle, il n'était pas brutal, donc c'était tout bénéf' pour elle.  
  
Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par coucher ensemble mais dans le même temps, ça compliquait un peu les choses. Elle n'était pas encore certaine de lui faire entièrement confiance, elle ne voulait pas que, du fait qu'ils aient baisé, il exige d'avoir un droit quelconque sur elle et elle refusait d'aborder le sujet avec lui. S'il lui posait des questions, il se prendrait un parpaing en pleine gueule et beaucoup de silence.  
  
Lisbeth ne disait rien. Elle se l'était promis le jour de ses treize ans alors qu'elle était attachée à son lit dans sa chambre de l'hôpital Sankt-Stefan. Ses secrets n'appartenaient qu'à elle et personne n'en saurait rien. Si elle prononçait ne serait-ce qu'un mot, ce serait la fin. Elle saurait se montrer invulnérable comme elle l'avait toujours été, si l'on exceptait sous les coups et les tortures de Bjurman.  
  
Elle termina sa cigarette, avala un café qui la réchauffa quelque peu et bâilla. Elle avait envie de retourner se coucher. Cependant son lit ne la tentait guère et elle avait laissé son drap dans la chambre de Blomkvist. La solution s'imposa à elle simplement.  
  
Elle vida le cendrier, rinça sa tasse à café et se faufila dans la chambre du journaliste. Ce dernier était étalé dans son lit, les bras en croix et le regard fixé au plafond.  
  
— Bouge ton cul, Kalle Blomkvist, dit Lisbeth, et fais-moi une place.  
  
Il grogna. Visiblement, le surnom dont on l'avait affublé quand sa carrière avait explosé dans les années 1980 lui déplaisait fortement. C'est vrai que se retrouver associé à un personnage d'Astrid Lindgren quand on était un adulte était un peu ridicule. Néanmoins Lisbeth aimait l'appeler ainsi, rien que pour le faire un peu enrager. Ça lui permettait de prendre de la distance.  
  
Michael se tourna sur le côté pour lui laisser un côté du lit. Lisbeth enleva son T-shirt et s'étendit à ses côtés en lui tournant le dos. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle dormait avec lui qu'il pouvait se permettre tout et n'importe quoi et elle le lui fit comprendre en refusant d'affronter son regard.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait.  
  
Demain, ils reprendraient l'enquête.  
  
Ils avaient une disparition de femme à résoudre et un taré à attraper.  
  
oOo  
  
Elle quitta la chambre si vite que Michael se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pourtant, il en avait encore des frissons.  
  
Sans dire que Lisbeth Salander se débrouillait aussi bien avec le corps d'un homme qu'avec un ordinateur, elle était une compagne de lit tout à fait honnête. Si Blomkvist n'était pas homme à dire non à une femme qui venait toute nue dans sa chambre, il était resté perplexe devant la plastique de gamine de sa compagne. Pas de seins, peu de hanches, la peau sur les os... et des trous et des tatouages partout. Son rapport au sexe était à son image : elle n'était pas voluptueuse. Avec elle, c'était du rapide, presque brutal. Elle l'avait presque envoyé bouler quand il avait affirmé ne pas avoir de capote, balayant l'argument d'un haussement d'épaules, puis elle s'était appliquée à le caresser avant de s'asseoir d'autorité sur lui.  
  
Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux pendant tout le temps.  
  
Michael en était resté perplexe. Elle l'avait fixé avec une attention très particulière, comme si elle essayait de se mettre en tête que c'était avec lui qu'elle baisait et pas avec un autre. Il y avait certainement une explication mais quelque chose l'empêchait de lui poser des questions. Cette fille, avec son attitude renfermée et son dragon tatoué dans le dos était un véritable mystère.  
  
Leurs rapports lui paraissaient très déséquilibrés. Elle savait beaucoup de choses de lui. Le contenu de son ordinateur, l'affaire Wennerström, et d'autres choses auxquelles elle avait fait allusion ça et là. Elle avait déboulé dans l'enquête sur la disparition de Harriet Vanger en sachant déjà tout et même davantage.  
  
C'était ce qui l'agaçait le plus chez elle même s'il éprouvait un irrépressible besoin de la protéger. Pas à cause de son corps de moustique, non, mais du fait de la violence qui semblait couver en elle.  
  
Pour elle, les hommes qui n'aimaient pas les femmes étaient passibles de la pire des punitions. C'était ce qui l'avait amenée vers lui. Elle voulait arrêter le type qui avait assassiné brutalement ces filles des décennies auparavant.  
  
Michael soupira et s'étala dans le lit en pensant que ce qui venait de se passer allait lui compliquer singulièrement la vie malgré le côté agréable du sexe. Il était certes habitué à mélanger le travail et le plaisir du fait qu'il couchait régulièrement avec Erika mais l'affaire Harriet n'avait rien à voir avec la rédaction de  _Millénium_. Lisbeth était par ailleurs trop imprévisible. Il ignorait pourquoi elle lui avait sauté ainsi dessus, pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi elle l'avait quitté si vite, alors qu'il bandait encore.  
  
Et puis il y avait Cecilia Vanger qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer, comme tous les membres de cette foutue famille si l'on exceptait Henrik.  
  
Et merde, tiens.  
  
Il ne bougea pas quand Lisbeth regagna la chambre. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'elle avait enfilé un T-shirt et une culotte. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir revenir.   
  
— Bouge ton cul, Kalle Blomkvist, et fais-moi une place.  
  
Il grogna. Elle faisait exprès d'utiliser ce surnom qu'il détestait, c'était certain. Pourtant, dans sa bouche, il n'était pas si désagréable que dans celle des gens qui le lui avaient collé au front comme une étiquette ou dans celle des collègues auxquels il avait dû répondre après l'affaire Wennerström. Il se tourna sur le côté et regarda Lisbeth enlever son haut et se coucher près de lui. Elle avait gardé son slip.  
  
Elle lui tourna ostensiblement le dos et il regarda le tatouage en forme de dragon sur son dos jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le prenne par surprise.  
  
 **Notes :**  
  
(1) ESP = Enquête sur la Personne.  
  
(2) Kalle Blomkvist = Michael est surnommé "Super Blomkvist" dans l'édition française du roman ainsi que dans la VF du film. J'ai préféré garder la version suédoise car "Kalle", qui certes veut dire "futé", est également un prénom, ce qui explique beaucoup mieux l'analogie avec Astrid Lindgren.


End file.
